A slave for you
by GeminiCancer
Summary: just your average love potion gone wrong oneshot, with a slight twist. Slash Harry/Draco


The library was unusually quiet for a Thursday; most of the students were out at the Quidittich tryouts for Harry Potter's seeker position. He'd quit the Gryffindor team for his seventh year. He told everyone that he wanted some time to figure out what he was supposed to do with his life now that Voldemort was defeated and while some students believed him, most thought it was a cover-up for some injury he'd received during the final battle.

Pansy Parkinson had counted on the relative absence of the student body. She was a girl on a mission. Her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, had just dissolved their contract, saying that he wouldn't marry anyone he didn't love. She would prove him wrong.

Slipping silently into the restricted section, she missed Harry Potter himself and his ever present sidekick Hermione Granger shoot each other suspicious glances and follow her under an invisibility cloak.

Pansy ran a finger just above the titles of the restricted books, careful not to touch them and set off the alarm. She only had a strong enough silencing charm to silence one book, not the whole shelf.

She gasped as she found the book she was looking for and pulled it from its dusty shelf while silencing its cry with the want in her other hand. Joyfully she skipped to an unused classroom, unaware of the two invisible spies.

She worked resolutely on the potion for three hours, undistracted, and humming under her breath. As the potion turned yellow she reached into her bag and pulled out blonde hair wrapped in a silver ribbon she'd stolen from her love when he was sleeping.

While she could have sworn she heard a female voice say, "Harry that's a dangerous love potion!" when she turned around, there was no one. The potion turned pink and then blue when she dropped Draco's hair into it.

The footsteps down the hall caused her heart to speed up. Draco was coming and then they'd be together forever.

hr

"Harry, we can't let him.."

"Yea, you get her. I'll get Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the classroom and smirked at the blonde girl over the cauldron.

"Pansy what do you want now?"

"Oh Draco, could you test my calming potion? I don't think I have it right."

Draco rolled his eyes but obediently pulled the ladle to his lips.

Acting fast, Hermione rushed out from under the cloak to stun Parkinson and pull her from the room bodily.

Harry ran up to Malfoy shouting "No!", but the slytherin had already swallowed. Immediately, Malfoy's whole body shook and then collapsed. Harry bent down to see if Malfoy was breathing but was stopped by silver eyes focused on him.

"Master?"

"Oh uh.." Harry fell back on his ass and pushed himself backwards with his feet. Malfoy crawled after him.

"Master. Please. I love you."

Panicking, Harry stunned him before he could say or do anything else insane.

When Hermione came back she took only a cursory glance at Malfoy's unconscious form and Harry's position on his back. She rushed to the open book and quickly read what the potion was to do.

"Oh no! Harry. We have to get him to Professor Dumbledore right away."

Harry nodded and stood to levitate Malfoy down the hall ways. They ran as fast as possible both silently thanking Merlin that the halls were empty. When they reached the Headmaster's door Hermione panted, "Please we need to see the Headmaster, it's an emergency."

The gargoyle deliberated and then rolled aside to let them up.

The door opened as the approached it and Harry put Malfoy down on the couch as they both tripped over each other to explain what happened.

"Please, children, calm down. Tea?" Dumbledore conjured two cups of tea without waiting for their answer. They panted and calmed down while sipping. When their breathing had returned to normal, Dumbledore asked what happened.

Harry knew that Hermione was the expert on books and allowed her to go first, explaining that they thought Pansy was being suspicious and so followed her and when they figured out that she was making a love potion to feed to Malfoy they tried to stop it. She showed the potion the book was open to, to the Headmaster and Dumbledore's usual twinkle faded.

"Harry, please tell me he didn't drink it."

Harry bowed his head, his failure shaming him. "He did Headmaster. I didn't get there in time."

"Did you stun him before he saw you?"

"No, he collapsed so I went to see if he was breathing."

Hermione gasped, "Did you touch him?"

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded slowly. His eyes were wide in suspected fear. She sunk into her self.

"I didn't know. What did I do?"

Dumbledore sighed and then walked to kneel in front of his fire place. Throwing in Floo powder he called out, "Severus Snape."

"Ah Severus, are you busy?"

Harry watched the unconscious Malfoy as the headmaster's one sided conversation passed over him. Malfoy was more beautiful unconscious. Harry very much preferred him this way, mouth closed and not spewing blood propaganda and insults. Despite Malfoy's many faults, Harry was nursing a huge crush. Yes it was stupid; no, he hadn't told anyone about it. Though bisexuality was almost expected in the wizarding world, Harry Potter crushing on Draco Malfoy was big news. Malfoy would probably love to know that he was the center of Harry's wanking fantasies, if only to rub it in Harry's face.

Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire and made his way back to his seat behind his desk. Before Hermione could ask a question, Snape walked through the fire, Pansy Parkinson struggling in his grasp.

"Now then; have a look at this Severus."

Dumbledore gestured at the book on his desk and Parkinson scowled at Harry and Hermione while fawning over an unconscious Malfoy. Harry scowled at her, unsure where his protectiveness was coming from, but she didn't have the right to touch him when she put him in this state.

"Headmaster, if one of these foolish Gryffindors fed this potion to Mr. Malfoy, you will have to expel them." Harry sneered at Snape's triumphant look.

"And if it had been one of your Slytherins Severus?"

Snape scoffed and closed the book with a snap. "None of my Slytherins would be so foolish as to even brew this potion let alone feed it to someone."

Feeling victorious, Harry couldn't help but point out, "But professor, it wasn't us. It was Parkinson, Hermione and I both saw her."

Snape raised an eye brow at his tone, "If that is the case. Then I see no problem. They are to be engaged."

"Actually Severus, I have been informed that Mr. Malfoy recently broke off the engagement. And even if he had not, it was not Miss. Parkinson that he looked at first."

Snape's face turned green, "Who.." He nearly whispered.

"Me." Harry said, trying to appear braver then he felt.

"You foolish brat! Do you have any idea.." Snape marched on Harry and made to point his wand on him but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus. If you harm him it will only hurt your godson."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. That explained a lot. Snape scowled but collected himself.

"Miss Parkinson, did you follow the potion instructions exactly." Dumbledore said; his voice absent of its usual tenderness.

"No." She sniffled when Snape snarled at her to explain. "I added ginger root before the powdered veela blood and…"

Snape interrupted her with a wordless growl. "Severus." Dumbledore warned.

After a moment Pansy continued, " and fresh house elf blood after the pickled ashwinder eggs."

Hermione and Snape seemed to take a deep breath and then both glared at her with similar hatred. "Do you know what you've done?"

"What were you thinking!!??"

Pansy wilted into a ball at their combined yells and Dumbledore seemed content to let them tell her the damage she'd caused. Harry was lost amongst the combined ferocity but something caught his ears that made his blood freeze.

"Wait. I have to have sex with him?"

Snape turned to him to angry for words. He took a deep breath and Harry braced himself. Instead of yelling though, Snape grabbed on to Pansy and threw her into the floo before following her.

Hermione turned to Harry sadly and explained.

"Yes, it seems that way. Ginger root is a sex aid, not just an aphrodisiac. Used in this way it might create a scenario where Malfoy needs you to have….sex…with him." She paused but Harry waved her on, too shocked to even respond emotionally.

"Because she also added House elf blood with the veela blood, he will only be able to have sex with you, and if you don't he could die."

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Dumbledore, eyes begging.

"I'm afraid Ms. Granger has it right, Harry my boy."

Harry put his head in his hands, shoulder's shaking. Hermione put a hand on his back and said softly, "There is good news." Harry looked up at her imploringly, "It only lasts five days and then after that he'll be back to normal, not bound to you or anything; though he will remember it all."

Harry nodded and they left him in silence so he could come to grips with it. Thoughts rumbled around in his head. He was good at thinking on his feet, not planning. Draco would hate him.

A shred of hope made him look up and ask, "Do I have to um..cum? Or does he?"

Hermione blushed but spoke on despite her embarrassment, this was for Harry.

"I don't know. You'll have to um.. penetrate him…. anally, but there isn't anything that says one or the other."

Harry nodded, his hope disappearing, "better do both then." Since he'd said it under his breath, neither Hermione nor Dumbledore felt the need to comment on it.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll research it. I promise. Maybe, if Professor Snape will help, we can come up with an antidote." Hermione said softly when Harry's forlorn expression became too much.

Harry smiled at her.

"Since you will not be required to be with him until tomorrow, perhaps you should wake him and send him to bed. I will have a room for you two to stay in for the duration ready for you tomorrow."

Harry nodded again and smiled at the Headmaster. "Everything will look more acceptable in the morning."

Shaking his head, Harry enervated Malfoy.

"Master?" Malfoy looked around franticly and then launched himself at Harry's feet when he saw him.

"Malfoy." The other boy didn't respond. "Draco," Draco looked up. "I want you to go back to your room and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Immediately, Draco got up and bowed low before heading off to obey his master's orders.

Harry watched him go with a dry sob.

Before they left, Hermione turned to the Headmaster. "She will be punished right?" Dumbledore smiled serenely but didn't answer.

**Day One**

Friday dawned bright and Harry rolled over in his bed. He'd just had the oddest dream. The door to the dormitory opened and Harry felt a hand shake him forcefully.

"Harry, get up mate! You have to see this."

Foreboding settled in his stomach and Harry dressed in record time. He thumped down the stairs with Ron on his heals and pushed passed the masses standing inside and just outside the portrait. The jeers made him want to hurl.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!"

"We'll show you what we do to Death Eaters here!"

Harry pushed past them and swallowed heavily at Draco's kneeling form just outside the fat lady's portrait.

"Draco." Harry whispered. Something about the potion must have made Draco more attuned to Harry for as he approached Draco looked up.

"Master." Draco intoned mournfully.

The Gryffindors surrounding Draco laughed uproariously and Hermione's chastising voice could be heard among them. Harry reached down to help Draco to his feet. The blond Slytherin was shaking and Harry couldn't help but put an arm around his vulnerable form.

"Harry?" The group hissed in shock, the noise level lowering in surprise.

"Out of my way this instant." Harry growled at his classmates. They were well used to the Savior's temper since he'd downed Voldemort and tripped over each other to get out of the way. As the hall cleared, Harry led a still shaking Draco to the Great Hall, the gathering trudging along behind him.

Hermione pushed open the doors and Harry took one look at the sneering Slytherin table before he decided to bring Draco with him. He settled down in his usual space and struggled to get Draco to sit in the space next to him. Finally he gave up and let Draco sit at his feet. He put together a plate of what he knew was Draco's favorites and handed it to the kneeling boy. Hermione sat on the other side of Draco and Harry smiled thankfully at her.

Ron settled down in front of him and with no wait asked what was happening. Hermione started to explain in detail but Harry stopped her. He figured that in five days, when Draco got his memory back, he would not appreciate the school knowing.

"Parkinson gave him a potion and I stumbled into it. He'll be back to his snaky insulting self in a few days. Until then he's with me." Ron's mouth gapped for long enough, and Harry's glare was fierce enough, that no other questions were asked, though Harry heard whispers of what they would do with Malfoy as a slave, even for a short time.

As Breakfast ended, Harry asked Draco what class he had and then walked him to Charms before heading to Transfiguration. After only fifteen minutes, Zambini interrupted McGonagall to push Draco at Harry.

"He's been sobbing loudly for you this whole time. Flitwick says he can just stay with you." With one more sneer, Zambini left. McGonagall had been apprized of the situation by Dumbledore and simply ignored the disruption.

Harry settled Draco into the vacant seat next to him and returned to turning his desk into a pig. Draco seemed to be struggling to complete the spell, and since his tears had dried, Harry thought it was genuine. He softly whispered instructions to Draco until the blond got it.

"Thank you master. You are good at teaching." Harry blushed and looked down without accepting the compliment.

hr

Ron watched his best mate and secret love whisper and smile together with that rat Malfoy with disgust. Hermione elbowed him in the side so he returned to his work. How could Harry even stand to be near that Death Eater? Harry should be spending time with him, not Malfoy.

At lunch Harry had the gall to tell them that he'd been harboring feelings for the despicable creep and was finding this really hard. Ron snorted but it was covered up by Hermione's 'comforting' words.

"My research leads me to believe that Draco will get his mind back after this is all over. If you treat him right, he could like you." She looked down at the happily and submissively eating Malfoy. "Maybe."

"Yea if he doesn't hate me for taking advantage."

As he walked behind them while they walked to Potions, Hermione convinced Harry to partner with Malfoy. Feeling betrayed, Ron bypassed Hermione's table and set up at a different one. He was surprised to notice that it was Parkinson that partnered with him. He sneered at her too. This was all her fault.

"Stupid potion, stupid Malfoy, Stupid Harry." he grumbled under his breath. "He should be with me. I'm the one that loves him."

"Hey Weasley." Parkinson whispered. Ron glanced at her but otherwise didn't respond.

"I gather from your grumbling…"

"Not grumbling…" She ignored him.

"That you are in love with Potter. Well I'm in love with Draco. What say you and I team up to get them apart?"

Ron considered it for a few moments. Usually he wouldn't have even considered it, teaming up with a Slytherin was the ultimate betrayal, but then Harry didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"What is it you want?" He growled.

"If some one was to let it slip that Harry will have to fuck Draco or he dies, I'm sure that would make things difficult." Ron jolted up, surprised. Harry hadn't told him that. He narrowed his eyes.

"That will only hurt Malfoy, do you care?" She smiled evilly.

"I want him, however I can get him, be it humiliated or not." Ron shrugged, far be it for him to judge the insane relationships of Slytherins. He grinned as a thought hit him.

"I bet that His father or mother would have something to say about it."

She grinned and nodded. "I'll mail them as a concerned student and friend." Ron snickered into his sickly yellow potion.

When Harry chose to ditch him in Divination to let Malfoy go to Ancient Ruins, Ron decided he'd let it slip there.

hr

Harry left Ancient Ruins, head reeling with information and saddened that he'd chosen to be lazy in Divination with Ron rather then learn something that proved to be genuinely interesting.

"I could tutor you, if you'd like Master." Draco said softly. Harry smiled and said he'd like that.

They spent the next few hours with Hermione in the rooms Dumbledore gave them. Harry blushed when he realized there was only one bed, though Draco had no response.

They unpacked and then headed to dinner.

Again Harry guided Draco to the Gryffindor table, worried about the crude gestures the Slytherin table was making. As they settled down, it became apparent that everyone knew that Harry would have to have sex with Draco and wanted a piece of the action.

"Hey Harry, you tasted that ass yet?" Seamus elbowed Harry as he sat down before pinching Draco's ass. Draco jumped into Harry with a squeak.

Hermione shook her head, wide eyed, to signify she hadn't told anyone.

"Yea Harry, I think I'd like a piece when you're done mate." Dean 'confided' loudly. The table roared with laughter. Even the girls were laughing. Draco shuddered and leaned hard against Harry's thigh.

Ginny reached down and ran a hand over Draco's hair. Harry slapped it way. Holding her injured hand close to her chest Ginny exclaimed, "What was that about? Surely you're not going to keep him to yourself. Come on Harry. This is too good for only one boy."

Harry snarled and stood up, raising his wand to create a loud noise. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's leg. Harry glanced at both Dumbledore and Snape who shook their heads, faces drawn and ill. Neither of them were the cause of this.

"I gather you know by now that Draco is under a very dark potion. He is my responsibility and I will take any advances on his person as personal attacks. I. WILL. DEFEND. HIM." Harry let his rage flow into his magic. It launched from him and shook the tables, the floating candles, and the chairs. None of the students spoke for long moments after he pulled it back in and sat down, too terrified of the defeater of Voldemort.

He returned to his food and made sure that Draco was eating, hoping for a pleasant dinner. It was not to be.

Lucius Malfoy stormed in and marched directly to the head table, shooting Harry a hate filled glare on his way. Lucius only spent a few months in Azkaban, and though Draco wasn't ever a Death Eater, Lucius was a bad as they came. He was angry that his son got off scot-free and didn't even try to defend him. This was the perfect opportunity for humiliation.

"Dumbledore. It has come to my attention that my son is under a slave spell that has a sexual requirement."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the few who dared to giggle.

"I also understand that somehow Potter tricked his way into being the only one to fill this requirement."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and tried to speak but Lucius spoke over him.

"How do you know he will do it? If it's not completed my son will die!"

"What do you propose?" McGonagall asked snidely and Harry internally winced. Never give a Malfoy an opening.

"I propose someone watch them complete the requirement."

The head table gasped while much of the student body immediately volunteered to watch Draco's humiliation.

Draco whimpered and under the commotion only Harry heard it. He put a hand soothingly on Draco's back but continued eating.

Slowly the noise leveled as Harry refused to react.

"Potter" Lucius spat, "What say you."

Harry didn't look up from his plate even though Draco tensed beside him.

"No."

"No?" Lucius said incredulously.

"No." Harry repeated, toneless.

"May I remind you that this is MY son, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "And may I remind YOU that I am the only one who can fulfill the 'requirement'. If you do not wish your son to die, you will do it my way."

Lucius snarled. Though he wanted Draco to get a little humiliation, he had no other heir. "If I have to tie you up and force him on your cock, I will." Harry shook his head but didn't respond. It was a groundless threat, the only one who had a chance at casting a spell Harry couldn't break was Dumbledore.

"I will be back with a supposition from the Ministry, Potter."

Harry laughed humorlessly, still focused on his food, "you can try Malfoy, but remember I have more clout then you."

Lucius, furious at the lack of attention, raised his wand. "I will make you."

At this Harry raised his head. His emerald eyes radiated power and Lucius balked. "You and what army." the insinuation was apparent and Lucius reluctantly gave up.

"If he dies. I will hold you responsible." He said as he stormed out. Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if getting the last word was a genetic Malfoy trait.

Lucius' interruption gave the students back their courage and they again began propositioning Harry to allow them to use Draco.

As he led Draco from the Great Hall, Harry's whole dorm room followed, as well as the majority of Draco's, all clamoring for a chance to watch or be apart.

Hermione followed to lend support and a wand if it ended up being needed and Ron followed to see if he could prevent it. Pansy tearfully shuffled along, wailing that it should have been her.

As the huge group followed Harry and Draco to a large Snake portrait Harry paused. He turned to the group and smiled evilly. They returned it, thinking that either Harry was going to let them in or speak his password where they could hear it.

Harry opened his mouth, but only an unintelligible hiss was uttered. The snake bowed and swung open. Harry pushed Draco through and then stood in the way, wand at the ready.

"You aren't coming in. If you try, I will enjoy painting the wall behind you with your blood." They froze and shivered, each remembering the rumors of the blood Harry spilt in the final battle. They fled and Harry laughed watching them.

Shortly only Hermione and Ron were left. She smiled at them, while Ron chuckled and moved to push past Harry.

"Ron, you too."

The read head paused and then scowled before storming off. Again Hermione only smiled, hugged him and then left.

Harry closed the portrait slowly, steeling himself for what was to come. The silence of the room was only broken by occasional sobs.

Harry hurried to Draco's fallen form and slowly took the blond into his arms.

"So mean master."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why do they hate me?"

Harry wondered how much of the person in his arms was Draco Malfoy, but he kind of liked it.

"I don't know. But you're safe here."

Draco's cries calmed but Harry didn't let go of him, terrified of what would come next. Soon Draco's even breaths turned into painful whimpers and he began rocking in Harry's lap. "Master Please I need you in me."

Harry stood and pulled Draco to their bed. He was going to do this, Harry couldn't be responsible for Draco's death, but he would allow Malfoy his dignity when the potion's five days were up. He resolved to finish them both without kissing or making Draco touch him at all. He would perform a service, or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

Scene

He helped Draco out of his clothes and into a robe. Harry figured that the more clothes Draco wore the less humiliated he would feel. A robe would provide required access but preserve Draco's dignity.

Harry had read up on male on male sex, and even watched the twins go at it when he expressed curiosity, but he was still a virgin. He would just make sure Draco was well prepared so he felt no pain.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell the twins taught him and slipped a finger in Draco's opening. Immediately, Draco's cries of pain stopped and he nearly collapsed in relief.

"Oh master, thank you."

A tear slipped down Harry's cheek when he noticed Draco was a virgin. He'd never in his wildest nightmares thought his first sexual experience would be rape. And Draco was even thanking him for it.

He prepared Draco patiently and thoroughly, his shirt drenched in tears. As he stripped off his pants Harry realized that he wasn't even hard. He knew that if Draco found out he would beg to fix it and that would break the rules Harry had decided on.

He closed his eyes and replayed his favorite fantasy; the one where Draco was whispering filthy words into his ear while he was tied and unable to reciprocate. He hardened as fast as usual, and Harry opened his eyes to harsh reality.

He lathered himself and pushed in slowly, ignoring Draco's frantic cries for faster and harder.

He reached around to wrap his hand on Draco's very hard cock and stroked it in time with his rhythmic thrusts. More tears fell from Harry's eyes but his dick didn't care and they came nearly simultaneously.

Draco collapsed under him and Harry fell on top. When Draco felt the wetness on his back he tried to turn around, ignoring the burn when Harry's dick pulled out. He pulled his master into his arms and held him. Asking what was wrong.

Embarrassed by his tears, Harry told Draco to sleep. Immediately Draco's body relaxed and Harry cursed. He'd forgotten that Draco would obey any orders.

hr

While Harry and Draco slept, Ron and Pansy made their way to a preordained location.

"Well, that didn't work." Pansy whispered.

Ron snorted at her understatement. "Any more brilliant plans oh wise Gryffindor?" She snarled.

He stepped forward threateningly and her eyes widened. Satisfied, Ron stopped and huffed.

"We could try to convince Draco he's under a potion. He would be horrified by his actions if he only knew."

Ron shrugged not believing it would work but agreed. He had his own plan, but she wasn't going to be apart of it.

They decided to try it and then meet again on Saturday for a real planning session.

**Day 2**

At breakfast Harry's fierce expression prevented even the boldest from making a pass at Draco.

Ron sauntered down in front of Harry.

"Hey Harry want to go play quidittch after Breakfast?"

Harry looked at him incredulously but Ron held up a hand to halt his refusal. "I'm sure Draco would like to spend time with his friends in Slytherin. This will be the perfect time.

Draco shook his head fiercely when Harry glanced at him.

"But that's just the potion. How would you like it if you were in his position?" Harry nodded slowly, he would want to see his friends if he was in Draco's position, not that Malfoy would do anything he wanted. He shuddered and resolved to never ever drink a potion he didn't recognize.

"Yea that sounds good, but I don't have my broom." Ron smiled and if something about that smile gave Harry the willies he ignored it.

"That's alright, you go get it and I'll walk Malfoy to his friends."

Harry nodded and gently ushered Draco into Ron's' arms despite his protests. He ran off to get his broom.

Ron smirked at the shivering Malfoy and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe while you're there you'll get one of them to show you how to be a proper whore. Harry told me he was mighty disappointed last night."

Draco glanced fearfully up at Ron, his eyes wide and earnest. "Is that why he cried?"

Ron chuckled this plan was coming along so well. Harry would be disgusted when he found Malfoy later, and if Malfoy was humiliated, who cared.

"Yea that's why. Also he didn't want me to tell you how disappointed he was, so don't tell him I told you." Draco nodded franticly and Ron pushed in into the arms of the nearest Slytherin.

"Take care of him." They all laughed.

Harry met Ron with both their brooms in hand and the walked together to the pitch. Hours later, Harry grew worried about the boy whose life was in his hands a called it quits.

As he made his way to the Slytherin dorms his stomach began to tighten. Why did he think leaving Draco unsupervised was a good idea? He should have stayed.

His fear built with every step he took and with it his magic. The portrait blasted open unopposed as he approached and Harry was enraged by the sight that met his eyes.

Draco was on his knees in front of Nott while Zambini pummeled his ass. A wave of his hand bashed them against the wall and within seconds the whole dorm was pressed against the wall as Harry comforted Draco.

Nott struggled to step forward and Harry snarled at him. Nott held up his hands, "Hey don't be mad at us. You obviously can't satisfy him. He came down here begging us to fuck him and show him what to do. Merlin he has a tight ass."

Harry snarled again, pulled his own robe off to cover Draco and ushered him out the door, ignoring the cat calls from behind him.

"Draco.." Harry sighed as they walked to their room, unsure if he should believe them.

"I'm sorry Master. I thought that you wanted me to learn to be a good Whore." Harry looked down at him in shock.

"Why would you think that?"

Draco just shrugged and shook his head, "Was I wrong?"

"Yes Draco. You were wrong. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Did you want to do that?"

Draco shook his head and Harry remembered that though Nott and Zambini were obviously enjoying themselves, Draco hadn't even been hard.

"Never do that again." Draco nodded franticly and fearfully.

"I'm not mad." Harry explained as they entered their room, "But if you don't want to do that again. Then don't."

Draco nodded again, though less fearfully.

"Do you have homework?" Harry asked. Again Draco nodded and so they spent the rest of the day doing homework.

When the need became too strong and to painful for Draco to ignore he sat between Harry's legs and reached up to cup his soft penis.

"No Draco. I don't want that." Draco blinked repeatedly. He didn't? Then why did he tell the weasel he wasn't any good?

"I don't like it. But if you want it." Draco shook his head and Harry led him to the bedroom.

Quickly Draco took of his clothes, unashamed by his nakedness. With all the compliments the Slytherins gave him, surely Harry wouldn't be disgusted by his body like he was last night.

Harry sighed and gestured for Draco to get on the bed. Again he prepared Draco, though he was still dripping lube and wide open from his earlier experiences.

Harry cleaned him up before he put his fingers in, not wishing to fuck Draco with another man's cum in him.

Harry thrust in him almost clinically and he came way before Draco did.

"Master. Do you not like me?" Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head and turned Draco over, gazing at him with such tenderness Draco's breath caught.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Draco. It killed me to see you having sex with all those guys. Please, Please don't do that again."

Draco nodded with tears in his eyes. He'd never disappoint his master that way again, no matter what the Weasel said.

Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's hard cock and pulled slowly. Draco gasped and forced his eyes to stay open as Harry's mouth approached it. Slowly, Harry swallowed half Draco's cock and the warmth was better then anything he'd ever felt. He couldn't hold back and cry and when Harry hummed around him, he screamed.

Harry continued to suck on him with one hand rubbing the base until Draco cried out a warning. Harry pulled off to watch the thick white ropes of cum land on Draco's chest as he arched and came.

Harry and Draco collapsed next to each other and fell asleep without orders.

Harry woke to Draco's cries of pain. Draco's hands seemed to be warding off attack so Harry didn't touch him.

"Draco." He softly woke Draco with his voice and when the blond was awake gathered him in his arms.

"So many hands. I couldn't make them stop." Harry nodded and held Draco tight. He would make those Slytherins pay.

**Day 3**

Sunday, Harry and Draco spent the whole day in their room, only opening the portrait when Harry left to get food or to let Hermione in. They completed all their homework early and then shared their history.

Harry told Draco things he'd never told anyone else about the war and his neglect at his family's hand. Draco confided in Harry the reason that he never joined the Death Eaters was his feelings for Harry. With the potion still active, Harry wasn't sure if he should accept that as truth, but he smiled about it all the same.

Hermione's research turned up empty as Snape wanted nothing to do with it. The potion master said that any antidote would take just as long to brew as the potions effects would last and for Draco to just wait it out.

"Draco's love was invented by the potion but the submissiveness was not, just the 'master' part. If Draco had been a top naturally then he would have been one under the potion too. There wasn't anything in the potion that should change that."

Harry nodded slowly and Draco shrugged at him with an embarrassed smile. Rolling his eyes Harry smiled. It made Harry feel odd, most of his fantasies of Draco, Harry was on the bottom.

"Harry did you hear me. Draco doesn't love you. It's just the potion."

"Hey bitch what do you know…" Draco started but Harry held up a hand.

"No Draco, she's right. I know it's just the potion but I love you and I'll take what I can get for now. If, when this potion wears off you want to find me, I'll be waiting." Draco smiled and shook his head but again Hermione interrupted.

"Harry I just want you to be careful. He may not really love you after this, he could hate you and you're getting in really deep." Harry pursed his lips and she wisely dropped it thought she felt she was in the right.

Meanwhile in other parts of the castle Ron and Pansy were concocting a more devious plan to break up the couple.

Pansy decided that their best bet was to convince Harry, Draco didn't want him without the potion and Harry would give up. Draco would never chase after anyone so if Harry didn't ever speak to him again, that would be the end of it.

Snape who had walked in on the conversation reached into his robe and handed the odd duo two potions.

"They are pregnancy potions." He pointed to the one he gave Ron, "This one will get even a male pregnant." The three shared a vicious grin and departed to carry out their plans.

**Day 4**

Harry and Draco decided to eat leftovers for breakfast and slept in. Harry didn't want to see the slytherins or Hermione. He knew it was silly to be mad at Hermione for looking out for him but he wanted to live in denial for the remaining day.

They went to Herbology together and the Gryffindors all knew about Draco's indiscretion in the Slytherin dorms and wanted a turn.

"Hey Harry. Why don't you just drop him off for a few hours with us like you did with the Slytherins; I mean we're your friends, right?"

Draco turned his head into Harry's shoulder so they wouldn't see his tears and Harry snarled at them. Neville hesitantly spoke up against it but he was quickly silenced.

Finally Professor Sprout had had enough and shouted that the next person who talked was getting three weeks detention in the dung pile.

That ended it for that class.

Harry kept Draco close during Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid kept most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors away with their challenging project.

"Ye alrigh' the'r 'arry?"

"No Hagrid. I'm not bloody well alright."

The huge groundskeeper nodded sympathetically as Harry whispered out a furious outline of the last few days. Draco paid express attention to the way Harry told Hagrid that he loved Draco but felt like he was raping him. It killed Harry to be forced to have sex with someone he cared about, but he would do it to keep Draco alive.

Draco didn't even consider giving up the sex, but when the potion wore off he would be sure to tell Harry that he loved him anyway. Though probably not in this 'master' this and 'master' that way.

They skipped dinner to do their homework. Harry wanted their last sexual experience to be memorable. They did it in the shower, on the couch, and again on the bed before sleep. During none of it did Harry kiss Draco or let him touch him, turning him on his stomach or over something every time.

**Day 5**

The last day under the potion broke too early for Harry. He watched Draco wake up, probably for the last time. Draco was beautiful; all soft milky white skin and buttery blond hair. Harry would miss this. It was all he could do to keep from kissing Draco and breaking his rules.

At breakfast they received a note from Dumbledore telling them to meet him in his office during their first break. Harry nodded at the head table and received a sad smile in return.

During transfiguration class they took turns to stand next to McGonagall while she cast a spell over them that would determine if they could be animagus and what their animal would be. This was the class Harry had waited years for but since Draco was not in his right mind she wouldn't allow the blond to participate.

Harry debated refusing too, so Draco wouldn't feel so bad, but ultimately couldn't give this up for someone who might be leaving later in the day. He could transform and his form was surprisingly a horse.

McGonagall said that they were welcome to come to her for tutoring but that this was the last class they would be covering the discipline. Harry stayed after class to get her to tell him the name of the spell so he could perform it on Draco later if he wanted.

During the break between Transfiguration and Potions Harry and Draco made their way to Dumbledore's office. He told them that the room would be returning to uninhabited status later in the day and that their stuff would be returned to their original rooms in their respective dorms. Harry considered telling Dumbledore about Draco's 'attack' there but decided against it. When Draco was back to normal he could tell the headmaster himself or he could, more probably, punish them himself.

He also told them that the potion would wear off at three o'clock that afternoon.

During potions Harry and Draco were unable to partner as Snape assigned Draco with Pansy and Harry with Ron.

Pansy harmed herself just before class ended and Snape ordered Draco to take her to the infirmary. He also held Harry after for no reason, preventing Harry from getting to Draco quickly. He wanted to be with Draco when the potion wore off.

When Snape finally let him go, Ron was waiting.

"I'll go with you mate." Harry smiled at his friend gratefully. Ron was a great friend.

Ron refused to run but Harry thought they made it to the infirmary before three. When they stepped in and Pansy was sitting naked astride Draco's dick, his arms wrapped around her, Harry was nearly frozen in shock. He did have the presence of mind to look at the clock; 3:02.

Ron nearly carried Harry back to the Gryffindor room and though the red-head was speaking Harry couldn't hear anything but the soft tone. How could he have made such a mistake? Of course Draco wouldn't choose him. He was nothing, just a freak. Worse, Harry told Draco intimate details of his life that the blond was sure to use against him now.

Ron helped Harry up the stairs and started undressing him. Harry resisted but his body was so weak with shock that he gave up without much fight.

"Don't worry Harry. I know it hurts, but I've loved you for so long." Harry didn't pay attention to Ron's words but the tongue down his throat roused him slightly. He pushed against Ron's hard chest.

"I'm sorry. I know it's so fast but I've loved you for so long. He can't make you happy. He chose Pansy. I will make you so happy."

Harry shook his head but Ron was persistent and continued to kiss him between words.

"I know it must have been hard to be the top for that piss-ant. I'll make it good for you. I promise."

When Harry was naked Ron stood to quickly shed his clothes. Harry started crying, sobbing and calling out for Draco while Ron turned him over and pushed a lubed finger inside him. Harry arched away, but he was to sick with grief to really fight.

Ron lifted Harry up on his knees and poured a potion down his throat. Harry pressed his lips tight against it. He wouldn't be had by another potion.

"Don't worry Harry it's just a potion to make it not hurt." Harry sobbed again at the knowledge that he'd hurt Draco more by not using this potion. Ron was so good to him, perhaps this was okay. He opened his mouth and choked it down. It wasn't a potion he'd ever had before and it made his stomach flutter uncomfortably.

Ron laid him back down and pushed two fingers inside him, whispering assurances that he would take care of Harry.

hr

Three o'clock struck and the potion wore off Draco as he lay body bound and raped by Pansy in the infirmary. She squealed as the alarm she set went off and lifted off after Draco had come inside her. With the potion she ingested, Draco would be forced to marry her.

She dressed and then released the body bind on her love. Immediately, Draco punched her in the mouth and summoned his wand.

"You disgust me you pig bitch. I will have you up on charges before the week is out."

"Draco." She cried out incredulous, "I'm carrying your child." She patted her stomach lovingly, her key to money and Draco.

Draco snarled and pointed his wand at her.

"I Draco Malfoy, Heir to the ancient and Noble house of Mafloy do now and forever more renounce and disown any child that comes from this womb." A red light flared from his wand and hit Pansy on the stomach despite her efforts to avoid it.

"There, that monster in your womb is no child of mine. Where is Harry?"

Pansy laughed through her tears, "You're too late, The Weasel has given him a potion Snape gave us too. Soon he'll be pregnant and forever out of your hands due to pureblood laws."

Draco snarled and turned to run out of the infirmary while struggling to put on his clothes.

He rushed to the Gryffindor tower but was halted by the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Please you have to let me in Harry is in trouble."

"If you have the password…"

"Please, he's being raped, you have to let me in."

The fat lady straightened, "Oh my." and opened without pause.

Draco took the stairs three at a time as the sounds of crying and cursing met his ears.

"Come on Harry it won't hurt, I gave you that potion. Stop fighting me." The words of the weasel threw Draco into a rage and the blasted the door open. The sight of Harry struggling under the brute and crying pulled a wordless shout from Draco's throat.

Ron hit the wall and slumped down.

Harry turned to the door to see his attacker but froze at the sight of an enraged Malfoy. It was just what he deserved to be killed by Draco after what he'd done so Harry just watched him come, resigned.

"Oh Harry." Draco said softly, wiping the tears away with this thumb. Harry decided this was a dream, that he'd fainted or something and decided to just go with it.

"I love you." Harry whispered to his dream lover.

"I love you to Harry." Harry sighed happily.

"I don't want this dream to end."

Draco chuckled, "It's not a dream my love. I am here and I will be here forever." Harry smiled and reached up to touch Draco's cheek. It felt so real.

"It is real. I'm really here. I love you Harry."

Harry eye brows furrowed, "but Pansy…"

Draco cursed, "How could you believe I'd choose her? You protected me from everyone including my father and the whole school. You let me keep my dignity but fulfilled the requirement of the potion." Harry blushed and looked away but Draco wouldn't let him. "You held me when I was afraid, and didn't force yourself on me, but most of all, you trusted me with your past; with things no one else knew. I love you Harry, not Pansy. She had me under bind Harry. She changed the clock so it was early and she and Ron made you believe I chose her."

"Ron…"Harry whispered in horror as the past fifteen minutes really hit him. He sat up and looked around to find his unconscious and very naked best friend slumped on the wall. "He, he tried.."

"I know Harry, but you're safe now."

Harry refocused on Draco and it occurred to him that he was naked and prepared and had the man of his fantasies leaning over him. His dick also noticed and hardened. Harry blushed as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Patience. I'd rather not have an audience." Draco levitated Ron out of the dorm, not gently, and dumped him down the stairs. He closed and locked the door with a flick of his wrist and pulled off his clothes.

"I need you to understand Harry that while sometimes I'm kinda subby, I like top too. I don't want you to get into this thinking that I'm going to call you master or stuff."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin. I'm not really a good top, yea sometimes I'd like it but it was killing me to be the dom to your sub. I'm much happier with this." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

He leaned down slowly, so Harry could pull away if he wanted and kissed Harry for the first time. It wasn't magical, there weren't sparks, but it was still perfect. Wet from Harry's tears and there was too much tongue. Perfect.

Draco re-prepared Harry not willing to accept the weasel's work and may have forgotten to mention the pregnancy potion to Harry. Oops.

**Epilogue (10 months later)  
**  
Draco paced outside the room Harry's operation was taking place in. The Weasleys, minus Ron, watched him with barely contained humor. They accepted him because Harry loved him, obviously, but they didn't feel comfortable teasing him. All but the twins, but they had been sworn into behavior by Harry.

Dumbledore and Hermione discussed the latest students. She was asked to become McGonagall's apprentice, as Draco had for Snape, though she accepted where Draco turned his godfather down emphatically. That relationship was still shaky.

"Explain once again why it took ten months instead of nine?" She asked Molly.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh just the differences with men and women, deary."

Hermione nodded and cuddled her new son close to her. When Pansy dropped her squib baby off at Draco's feet, Hermione adopted it. Since Draco disowned it, it only had half its magical potential and from Pansy, it wasn't much. Hermione loved her Leo Granger anyway.

When Madam Pomphrey walked down the hall carrying a bundle, they let Draco approach her first before gathering around as he took the bundle into his arms.

A little arm fell out of the blanket and Molly tearfully put her finger in the tiny hand to watch it curl around her. She let out a sob as the fist closed around her finger tightly.

Draco nodded, and everyone ignored the tear the dripped down his cheek. "I think I'll go show her to her daddy." Molly nodded and waved her handkerchief at his receding body.

She had been afraid when Ron confessed to nearly raping Harry that her adopted son would not want anything to do with them. He told her she was silly when he came with Draco to tell them he was pregnant. Ron was already in America overseeing the Twins expansion of WWW over there. Hermione came around often and had ended up moving in with Harry and Draco into their new home after graduation to help and for practice with a baby.

Draco opened the door and walked up to Harry's exhausted form, dipping so Harry's tired eyes could see their daughter. "She's beautiful." Draco said, whispering.

"Yea. I did good."

Draco chuckled, "That you did love." He risked leaning over their daughter to place a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco looked at Harry dubiously but gave in to the begging green eyes. He hoped that their daughter didn't inherit them; he'd never be able to say no again.

"Hang on love." Draco said and poked his head out to call for Hermione. She had become a good friend to them both over the months and was unanimously voted Godmother.

"Yea Draco?" She asked just outside the door. Draco gestured with his head and then gently handed the baby off to her. He lifted Harry's limp body and crawled in behind him. He braced Harry's arms with his own and together they held the daughter Hermione put in their arms.

"She needs a name. We can't just keep calling her baby."

Draco smiled softly and nodded to Hermione as she slipped out.

"I was thinking Amber." They had already discussed their mutual desire to save daughter the pressures that came from being named Lily.

"I like Anne." Harry whispered, nearly asleep.

"Amber Anne Malfoy."

Harry snorted.

"Amber Anne Potter."

Draco chuckled.

"Potter it is." He didn't really mind the Malfoy name dying out. She'd get both legacy's anyway.

"Love you Draco."

Draco kissed Harry's neck and watched his two loves fall asleep.

"Love you Harry, Love you Amber."

**The End.**


End file.
